


The Set Up of the Century

by BostonKate123



Category: Happiest Season (2020)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:35:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28353282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BostonKate123/pseuds/BostonKate123
Summary: Getting along with the Caldwells? Odd but fits perfectly. Falling for the oldest Caldwell sister? Icing on the cake. Follow along on the journey with Riley Johnson fitting right into the Caldwell family all while finding the woman of her dreams standing right in front of her.
Relationships: Sloane Caldwell/Riley Johnson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	The Set Up of the Century

**Author's Note:**

> Starting this off by saying I do not own the movie Happiest Season, or the characters involved in the movie. I am just a mere fan bringing them to life once more through my writing. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS!

Riley’s P.O.V.   
Stepping out of the surgical room and washing and drying my hands, I reached into my pocket to grab my phone checking the messages and seeing updates from the nurses about my patients. Opening Abby’s message, I had to re-read the text three times to make sure I was seeing this right. 

Abby: Hey Dr. Dork, I know you’re busy saving lives, but Harper got a call from Tipper today and she wanted us to invite you and John to stay at the house for the week of Christmas if you are coming up? We said we would check with you, John already said yes! Hope to hear from you soon, we miss you Dr. Dork. 

Chuckling to myself, I began typing back and shaking my head as I did. You see ever since the Christmas Eve fiasco 2 years ago everything has been surprisingly amazing for the Caldwell’s. Harper apologized over and over again to me and after many group counseling sessions her and I have actually reconciled and become friends again. Abby and I have become best friends, same with John and myself. Harper and Abby got married and Harper is pregnant with their 1st child, John is their sperm donor. Sloane and Eric are officially divorced and co-parenting perfectly. Tipper and Ted have become poster parents of Pride! They are at every march with Abby, Harper, John, Jane, Sloane, and myself. Jane actually even has a boyfriend now and is currently working on her fifth book in her series of books. And the biggest shock of all for the Caldwell’s? Sloane also came out of the closet as bisexual. Lots of changes have happened, but they have all been wonderful. 

And for me? Life could not be any more perfect. I now live in Boston working as Cardiologist/ ER Surgeon for Boston General Hospital. My brother and sister-in-law are pregnant, and I am going to be an aunt soon, and my parents are as supportive and amazing as ever and still living in Pennsylvania three houses down from the Caldwell’s, and I have gained a second family through the Caldwell’s as well. 

I text Abby back and smile thinking about life as I do. 

Riley- Hey Dr. Dork 2.0 tell Harper, and Tipper I will be there. Mom and Dad are going on a cruise for Christmas and my brother Nick is going to his wife’s family for Christmas, so being with the Caldwell’s, John, and you sound perfect to me. What day is everyone arriving?

Abby- Awesome! I will tell them, and we are all heading up on the 18th and staying until the 2nd of January. Is that too much time to take off work?

Riley- No that’s perfect, I have almost a year of vacation time saved so I will take the 17th through the 2nd off and I’ll be there! 

Abby- Perfect! We can’t wait to see you Dr. Dork! 

Riley- Can’t wait to see you as well Dr. Dork 2.0, tell Harper and John I said hey! I’ve got another surgery to get to, so I’ll let you go, but I’ll see you in a few days. 

Abby- See you then Ri! 

Putting my phone back in my pocket I head to the office and put in a time off sheet for the 17th through the 2nd and I see my boss approved it immediately because I never take time off and then I head to my next surgery of the day. 3 more days and I will see the whole Caldwell crew again, but most importantly I will see Sloane again. 

Ever since I have reconnected with Harper and her family, Sloane and I have become very good friends. I was the first person she came out as bisexual to and we have been texting, Facetiming, and talking on the phone and through social media every day. It may be wrong, but I can honestly say I have a major schoolgirl crush on my ex-girlfriend/ friend’s older sister. I shake my head of these thoughts as I go about the rest of my day before heading home to sleep the rest of the night away. 

3 Days Later  
Packing my bags in the car, I climb in the front seat and head off towards Pennsylvania to the Caldwell House. Turing on music the time and hours pass by as I sing along to the Christmas music and mentally prepare for the next few weeks ahead of me. Grinning as I see the familiar mansion closing in, I can’t believe how quick the trip went before I am parking my car and slowly climbing out of the car. Walking to the trunk of the car that is now up I grab my bags as 3 more cars pull in and park next to me and out come Sloane and the kids from one car, John, Jane, and Jane’s boyfriend Chris from the next car, and Harper and Abby from the 3rd car. Smiling I wave and yell playfully to them 

“Great minds must think alike about what time to show up huh?” 

John smirks and says “Well I’ll be, is that the ever so famous Dr. Riley Johnson!? Quick someone get a picture of this moment! She actually took time off work!” 

We all chuckle and I lightly punch him in the shoulder then hug him and the rest of the group. As I go to hug Sloane my breath catches as I am in awe of her beauty. God this may be harder than I originally thought. 

TO BE CONTINUED.


End file.
